The invention relates to an insertion system for inserting a sensor into a fatty tissue.
Insertion systems for inserting a sensor or a cannula into fatty tissue are described in WO 2010/040448 A1, Deck et al., published Apr. 15, 2010. A system for inserting a sensor into the fetal scalp is described in WO 89/11820, Band et al., published Dec. 14, 1989. In this system, a semi-circularly curved insertion needle is introduced into the skin using a rotational movement, so that the needle tip—similar to a surgical suture—generates an entry opening in the skin at the beginning of the piercing movement and an exit opening in the skin at the end of the piercing movement, through which the needle tip exits.